


Enthrallment Issues

by usermechanics



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Honoka wishes to be enthralled by a vampire, but the vampire she has in mind has a few objections.
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Sonoda Umi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30
Collections: Love Live Halloween Prompt Week 2020





	Enthrallment Issues

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was originally going to post this when I published it, but I wanted Maki Book I to be my 100th fic, so this is 101.

It was a deliberate choice from Honoka that she left her garlic at home.

Maybe Yukiho had already found the pieces that she promised she would keep with her at all times, and that when she decided to come home that she’d get a lecture about how worried she was about this, about how Honoka left herself so vulnerable to the creatures of the night and that it just wasn’t like her to do this. And, maybe, in another world, she would have been right, that she would have been smarter to bring her garlic and other defensive tools to make sure they were warded away from her; hell, maybe she would have been smart enough not to go out on the night of a full moon, clutching her flannel coat close to herself as the cool breeze tried to pierce through her.

To Honoka, forgetting wasn’t a measure of ignorance nor was it one of intelligence. If there were any blame she were to put on it, it was the flashes of pale-white faces she saw once the streetlights were far enough away, and one in particular framed with elegantly long black hair. She could have sworn she knew her, a face that haunted her since high school—the cram school she went to starting her third year, in particular. Maybe it was stupid of her to follow through some dumb high school love affair and drag it throughout her college years, but to her, it wasn’t.

Yukiho would have called it stupid, disappearing into the moonlight in a desperate attempt to hunt down vampires without any way to defend herself. After all, what if she got hurt? Well, as a peculiar chill creeped down her spine, she knew that she wouldn’t be hurt by her. She knew the smile that the vampire she wanted to see gave her was peculiarly friendly, a far cry from the “evil” that she had been hammered into her head since the early days of elementary school. The only thing that was truly stupid about what she was doing was the gamble she was taking: would she be the first vampire she saw, and if not, would the one she wanted defend her? It was stupid, but stupidity had a way of being romantic.

It would have been stupid if she were afraid, but with her open arms she welcomed the night, and she rolled her neck, finding the places where she’d be most comfortable for her to be taken. Would it be stupid if she wanted this more than anything else?

She hoped that the goodbye letter that she left in her room would tell all. Once more, she gave up her world for love.

Through her daydreaming and sorting through her mental concerns she saw her face peek through; that beautiful white, effeminate face framed with long black hair that almost disappeared into the night; those bright amber eyes that vexed her, kept her still, let her know that everything was going to be okay in the slight glimmers of life she saw in them; her soft, inviting lips in a soft, inviting smile. Her tall, lithe body was almost completely covered in a black cape, a thick fabric that left most of her frame a mystery to Honoka; one that might be less mysterious after she was accepted as her thrall.

Honoka tilted her head up slightly so their gazes could meet, and her cheeks flushed a slight pink. This was exactly whom she was looking for, staring her down. She could feel her stomach tying into a knot, a wave of warmth crawling up her spine. Her smile grew uncontrollably, like it was addictive smiling at her, and addictive for her to look and simply admire her beauty. How was it fair that she was called stupid for loving someone like her?

“Umi-chan,” Honoka said almost silently, recalling the name she heard from conversations prior.

“Honoka,” Umi replied, her voice low and soothing. Part of her wanted to, then and there, run up into Umi’s arms, but she stayed still, frozen, like it was forbidden for her to make the first move. Excitement coursed through her, like if she were to run a hand along her cold cheek it’d be like holding something forbidden. Perhaps it was, and if she knew, she’d be sacrificing her love by the way of a family member’s wooden stake.

“Umi-chan…” Honoka’s voice trailed off, her lips tingling at her words. There was no part of her she didn’t find simply ravishing. Not even the cool breezes were enough to pull her away; all they did was give her a reason to undo her top button and shrug it open a bit more. It was a silent maneuver, but one that she knew Umi would understand either way: she needed to say no more. Honoka wanted to be taken, and she wanted her, in particular, to take her. No drama, no nonsense, no fighting. Maybe it was in Umi’s character to tease, to have her make chase with herself as the target.

Honoka didn’t care what Umi had in mind, really, as long as it meant that she got to be with her.

“Does your family know, Honoka?” Umi asked, reaching a hand out, grazing her bicep. “You talk so highly of them, but are you sure they’d be okay with me taking you like this?”

“I appreciate the gesture, Umi-chan,” Honoka said, trying her best not to trail off, “but I came here on my own will. I’m not sure if they know, and I’m not sure they’d understand. I wish they would.”

Umi stepped forward, their bodies close to flush. “Are you sure that they’d be less angry about you running away?”

“It doesn’t matter, Umi-chan,” Honoka said. “I want this so much. I’ve wanted it since we met and walked around making small talk after cram school. I want this more than anything else. I’d sacrifice strawberry pan in order to be with you.”

Honoka nervously turned around and tilted her head, exposing her neck for Umi to indulge in. “Please, Umi-chan,” her words were no more than a whisper. “Please take me, if you want me.”

With another step, Umi closed the distance between her and Honoka, one hand taking Honoka’s and the other resting on her shoulder. Her hands were very cold, almost freezing. It was something that Honoka was willing to sacrifice; not that she didn’t know what she was getting into.

“If you insist, my love,” Umi huffed against Honoka’s skin, her breaths like the autumn air around them. The only warmth Honoka felt was the warmth of Umi’s fangs digging into her neck. It hurt so much less than she thought it would feel, even as she felt Umi drinking up her blood. It was surreal to her, but the more she felt it, the more she indulged in letting Umi enjoy her blood.

As Umi pulled away, Honoka still felt warm. Even when Umi placed a bandage at the base of her neck, where she covered up the cuts her fangs made, Umi’s hands still felt cold, as cold as they had been when they started. She wasn’t getting any warmer. Honoka wasn’t growing colder; the autumn air was still just as nippy as it was, and as the wave of adrenaline of being Umi’s feed finished coursing through her, and sweat dripped down her brow, she buttoned up her flannel to combat the cold air.

“Umi-chan?” Honoka said, turning her head. “I thought that you were going to make me into a vampire with you.”

“Not yet, Honoka,” Umi said. “I want to make sure that it’s okay with your family that I can take you away.”

“Umi-chan,” Honoka whined, slipping her fingers between Umi’s, “I know the kind of life that you must live. Aren’t you lonely?”

“It doesn’t matter how lonely I am if it means that I steal you from your loved ones.”

Honoka tugged on Umi’s hand. “If that’s the case,” she said, a bit of annoyance coursing through her. “Shall we head to my parents’ place so you can meet them? I’m not sure if they’d be fine with my having a vampire girlfriend, but, you know, it’s worth a shot.”

Umi smiled. She couldn’t have fought that as much as she wanted to. There was just something about Honoka that made even the most blinding of streetlight worth walking through. “Hold on one second, Honoka, I need to get something before we can do that.”

The fingers that were once in Honoka’s hand disappeared, and as Honoka turned around, instead of the sight of Umi, there was a small bat, flying upward and into the dark aether of the night. Maybe now was a good time for her to find sanctuary in one of those streetlights; she turned around and walked down the alley from which she came, until she found herself underneath the blinding white glow of a street lamp. The light didn’t fry her in any capacity, something which both comforted and discomforted her. She silently wished that she was taken, and the lamp made clear that she was still just human Honoka.

She wasn’t a vampire, like Umi, who was making her return with a black umbrella in tow. She stepped into the light, clenching her jaw as the umbrella covered her from the light. Her hands squeezed tightly at the umbrella’s handle, almost as a defense mechanism. Honoka walked forward, closing the distance between them before slipping underneath the umbrella. Looping her arm with Umi’s, she pointed forward, directing Umi towards the sweet shop that Honoka called home.

“I just need to invite you in when we get there, right?” Honoka cooed, bumping into Umi slightly; enough to be playful, but not enough for her to jostle the umbrella and cause Umi to be hit by streetlight.

“That’s correct, Honoka,” Umi replied. Her smile grew as they walked, indulging in Honoka’s warmth as they traveled through the maze of Tokyo’s alleys. It was so calm at night, so friendly; Umi silently wished that she knew about the umbrella sooner, so she would be able to do this much more often.

And if she had Honoka as a tour guide around Tokyo, maybe they could. All she could hope for was the blessings from her family.


End file.
